Shoganai しょうがない
by Iam-Emma2K19
Summary: La perfecta vida de Uchiha Sasuke se tambalea cuando conoce a Haruno Sakura, la hermana de su preciosa novia Ino.. Siempre creyó que lo que sentía por la rubia era amor, que equivocado estaba. Tiene que elegir ¿Ino o Sakura?
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola! Qué tal, ¿como están? ¿Como la trata la vida? Eh estado leyendo muchos fics últimamente y de ahí ha nacido esta idea, espero que sea de su agrado y que cualquier cosa no duden en decírmelo jaja igual algún erro en tiempo o letra porque a veces se me va la onda XD soy nueva en esto, así que ténganme piedad por favor :)_

**_N/A_**_: Todo está ambientado en la ciudad de Konoha y hay OoC en varios personajes. La historia puede ser un poco confusa al principio pero conforme vallamos avanzando se irán aclarando varias cosas. En dado caso de que la duda sea muy grande no olviden preguntar._

**_Disclaimer_**_: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._

**CAPÍTULO I : Koi No Yokan**

¿De donde nace el amor?

Los árboles están empapados, los pájaros no vuelvan esta tarde. Se fija en una gota de lluvia que cae desde una hoja a otra hasta tocar el suelo, huele a tierra mojada. No siente su cuerpo, está entumecido por estar tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia.

El viento sopla y balancea los árboles, las calles están vacías. Probablemente sea el único en el parque, debería haber ido a casa pero últimamente duda sobre todo lo que tiene que hacer.

Camina sin rumbo en busca de algún lugar en el cual darse por rendido, necesita descansar y meditar sobre absolutamente todo. Siempre creyó que lo que sentía por Ino era amor, que no podía existir mejor complemento que ella tan escandalosa y hermosa para él. Porque es preciosa, con su larga cabellera rubia platinada hasta las piernas, sus facciones finas y sus ojos azul profundo llenos de vida, su piel de porcelana y sus medidas 90-60-90. La conoce desde que eran niños, con forme fueron creciendo el vínculo entre ellos se estrechó tanto que se volvieron unidos.

Incluso cuando su familia tuvo problemas económicos después de la muerte de su padre y todo el mundo le dio la espalda, ella siguió a su lado. Incluso convenció a Inoichi de darle una oportunidad y está al ser su preciada hija aceptó. Ella fue la única que creyó en él, la única que sin importar como la trate está ahí. Por eso formalizaron su noviazgo cuando tenían 21, desde entonces han platicado sobre boda pero nunca han llegado a nada pero no es porque ella no quiera, si no, porque quiere darle tiempo a que él decida cuándo es tiempo.

Se siente como un maldito bastardo.

Sonríe amargamente cuando es consciente de donde está, lanza una maldicion por lo bajo y golpea la pared de la casa. La puerta se abre y ahí está ella, Haruno Sakura, abre los ojos como plato y su boca forma una pequeña "o". Se ve tan tierna que casi olvida el dilema que se cierne sobre su mente.

-¡Uchiha-san!

Grita sorprendida y lo toma del brazo para hacerlo entrar. Lo lleva a la pequeña sala y corre apresurada a lo que debe ser el baño porque sale con un par de toallas que le ofrece, toma una de ellas y se sube al sillón más cercano para secarle el cabello. Es demasiado pequeña.

-Hn.

Le arrebata la toalla y ella frunce el ceño ligeramente, se encoge de hombros y sale caminado por uno pasillo. La televisión está apagada y hay unos cuantos libros abiertos en la mesita de centro, ella estaba estudiando. El lugar es cálido de un color arena, sonríe ligeramente, siempre tuvo la impresión de que su casa seria rosa totalmente por dentro. Que equivocado estaba, ella aparece de nuevo y le da ropa cuidadosamente doblada.

-Debes cambiarte, por ahí está mi habitación, prepararé algo de té.

Le señala el pasillo y después desaparece por una puertecita a lado de la barra, camina por el pasillo y la puerta del fondo es la única, entra con tranquilidad y cierra. La habitación es del mismo tono que la sala, su cama está perfectamente limpia y ordenada, no tiene ropa regada por ningún lado y los muebles tienen todo bien acomodado.

Una foto en una pequeña repisa en el rincón llama su atención, es una foto de ella con, probablemente, su madre. Es una mujer joven de cabello rubio corto y de ojos verdes jade como los de ella, Sakura tiene el cabello corto por los hombros y sonríe con una alegría que hasta ahora no ha visto, el fondo es la playa.

Ella nunca habla de su madre, incluso duda que alguna vez haya hablado de su vida, siempre es muy reservada con eso. Se cambia con la ropa que ella le ha dado, unos pans grises y una playera blanca y un par de calcetines, con la toalla termina de retirar el exceso de agua en su cabello y sale de regreso a la sala. Se acomoda en uno de los sillones individuales y saca su celular.

5 llamadas perdidas de Ino.

Ino:

¿Estas bien? Saliste muy extraño de tu oficina.

Llámame.

Lo bloquea de nuevo, soba sus cienes, no sabe qué explicación darle al respecto. Sakura aparece con una bandeja en las manos, viste unos pants vino demasiado pegados y una sudadera blanca como dos tallas más grande, su cabello rosa forma un moño mal hecho en su cabeza y no carga una gota de maquillaje como de costumbre.

La chica es hermosa, lo reconoce.

Con su metro sesenta y algo, su piel blanca como la nieve, sus facciones delicadas y sus ojos verdes como los jades y un extraño cabello de color rosa que le da un toque exótico a su persona. Es delgada con un buen trasero y unas bonitas piernas y lo que sigue, su cintura es pequeña y está seguro de que sus pechos son del tamaño exacto de sus manos. Se siente un maldito pervertido por pensar eso.

Pero cada día qué pasa ella se mete más en su mente.

-Toma- le extiende una pequeña taza.- No tiene azúcar.

La toma asiente en modo de agradecimiento, ella vierte dos trozos de azuzar a su taza y revuelve un poco, bebe el contenido y sonríe contenta por el resultado. Entonces lo mira con curiosidad.

-¿Estas bien?- se atreve a preguntar.- ¿Sucedió algo con mi trabajo?

Niega con la cabeza y de pronto se siente molesto de que ella no sepa porque está ahí. Ella suspira aliviada y se recarga en el respaldo del sofá acomodándose más.

-¿Que sucedió con tu madre?

La sorpresa y el dolor invaden sus facciones, lo mira ofendida quizá por meterse en asuntos que no le conciernen. Quizá si ella le hiciera la misma pregunta igual se sentiría ofendido y la mandaría al demonio. Pero ella suspira y cierra los ojos.

-Murió cuando yo tenia 12.

No piensa decirle más y lo sabe porque el silencio es incómodo.

-¿Porque estás aquí?- abre los ojos y lo observa con tranquilidad.- El cielo se está cayendo y aún así estás aquí. ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe?

-Estaba cerca del lugar.- miente.- me quede sin gasolina.

-Ino va a matarte si sabe que estás aquí.

Sonríe más para ella que para el, quizá está imaginando el momento. Se levanta de su lugar y pase de largo de ella para ir a la ventana del fondo, la lluvia sigue con toda su fuerza. ¿A quien quiere engañar? Está ahí por ella porque su cuerpo la necesita tanto como su mente, es como si estuvieran conectados. Desde el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron en su empresa supo que ella sería un problema, es la chica de las copias que va de aquí para haya y que normalmente es invisible pero en este caso no lo es, ella tiene la atención de todos incluyéndolo a él.

Ella se coloca a su lado y suspira.

Se gira hacia él y lo mira con esos ojos aguados, sus ojos le muestran una extraña mezcla de sentimientos que no logra comprender. Maldita sea, es un maldito bastardo, es una niña. Tan solo tiene 19 años y lo confunde tanto.

Le da un ligero golpe en la frente mientras sonríe ligeramente, su toque es cálido.

-Si sigues arrugando tanto la frente se te quedará así.

-Hn es parte de crecer Sakura.- se mantiene serio.- ya no soy un adolescente lleno de juventud.

Ella ríe divertida, su suave risa cantarina es agradable. Es la primera vez que la ve expresarse libremente.

-Solo tienes ¿27?

-Estoy cerca de los 28- explica.- Soy increíblemente guapo y me mantengo en forma pero inevitablemente el tiempo me hará viejo.

-Aunque te vuelvas viejo seguirás increíblemente guapo.- un ligero sonrojo adorna sus mejillas.- está en tus genes.

-Así que me consideras guapo.- una sonrisa arrogante se forma en sus labios, no es tan indiferente para ella.- Hmmp.

-Yo no... no quise...

Intenta huir dando la vuelta abruptamente, sus pies se enredan y la caída parece segura de no ser por sus buenos reflejos, logra sujetarla de la cintura a tiempo. Ella abre los ojos como platos y enrojece hasta la médula, realmente encantadora. Sus respiraciones son aceleradas y chocan con la suya, el aroma a menta lo embriaga, no puede dejar de ver esos ojos jade. Es tan fácil perderse en ellos.

A la mierda su autocontrol.

Inconscientemente cierra los ojos al sentir sus labios sobre los de ella, comienza el movimiento suave que ella corresponde. El beso es torpe al principio pero logra guiarla para que mejore, muerde un poco su labio inferior haciendo que abra la boca, adentra su lengua profundizando el beso. Ella solo se dejó hacer, enredo sus manos en su cuello jugueteando con sus cabellos.

Sus labios sabían tan deliciosos como pensó, todo en ella es exquisito.

Se separan para tomar aire y sus respiraciones es lo único que se escucha, ella abre los ojos lentamente para darse cuenta de lo que ha hecho. Abre los ojos asustada y se suelta de su agarre cayendo violentamente al suelo, viéndola tan indefensa se da cuenta del error que ha cometido, decir que se siente miserable es poco.

Chasquea la lengua molesto y camina apresurado a la salida, toma sus cosas en el proceso y sale sin decir nada, se dejo llevar por el deseo que siente hacia ella, el remordimiento comienza apoderarse de él.

Todo esto es injusto para Ino

••••••••••••••••••••••

La cabeza parece que va a explotarle de la jaqueca que se carga la última semana, no sabe si es por estrés o porque la culpa no lo deja libre. Ha estado evitando a Ino lo más que puede, no tiene la cara para verla de frente, solo se comunica con ella por mensajes. Pero tarde o temprano ella irá a buscarlo y entonces no sabe con qué cosa se la quitará de encima, del mismo modo Sakura también lo evita.

Apenas lo ve sale huyendo del lugar y se maldice por sentir una extraña sensación de vacío y culpa por hacerla alejarse, estaba acostumbrado a que sus ojos hicieran contacto todas las mañanas y ella le sonriera amable para después seguir con su camino. Ahora casi siempre parece asustada cuando lo ve, solo sonríe cuando él no está cerca y eso es frustrante.

-Karin, quiero a Haruno en mi oficina ahora.

-Si señor.

Soba sus cienes en busca de alivio, tiene que ponerle fin ahora a toda la situación que él mismo causó. Pasan unos segundos cuando escucha el llamado vacilante a la puerta, el le entra con la vista en cualquier punto que no sea él. Avanza con paso temeroso y se queda de pie al otro lado de su escritorio.

-Haurno.

-Uchiha-san no tiene que explicarme nada- se apresura a decir.- aquello fue un malentendido y si le preocupa que pueda decir algo...

-¿Y que si no fue un malentendido?- pregunta de manera fría, ella se queda muda y por primera vez lo ve a los ojos de forma sorprendida.- ¿habría algún problema con eso?

Se levanta de su cómoda silla y avanza hacia ella como un león asechando a su presa, tenía como fin disculparse por lo ocurrido pero cuando ella comenzó a hablar de un "malentendido" lo enfureció. Pretendía hacer que nada había pasado cuando claramente había sentido sus emociones en ese beso, algo dentro suyo lo movió para que ella no lo hiciera a un lado.

Era un maldito bastardo.

Ella retrocedió hasta llegar a la pared, colocó su mano derecha impidiéndole huir. Se agachó lo suficiente para dejar su rostro a la altura de ella. Su suave olor a cerezos lo inundó haciéndolo olvidar el dolor de cabeza.

-Yo... usted...- tragó grueso antes de hablar de nuevo.- ... usted tiene novia.

-¿Crees que no lo he pensado?- murmura mientras esconde su rostro en el hueco del cuello de ella.- maldita sea Sakura, me estas enloqueciendo.

Se queda de piedra, no sabe como reaccionar y el tampoco con la confección que no esperaba hacer. Ella hace que deje de pensar con claridad, se aleja de ella y le da la espalda, no puede seguir castigándolos a los dos.

-Solo vete.

-Eres muy egoísta Uchiha-san.

Se sorprende al sentir como ella la abraza por la espalda.

-Silenciosamente me pides que sea tu amante- murmura.- quieres que me conforme con las migajas del amor incondicional que le brindas a Ino porque le debes tanto que no quieres dejarla.

El corazón le late fuerte y cada palabra que ella suelta no puede estar menos alejada de la realidad, por segunda vez en su vida siente tristeza por el horrible ser que es. Sakura solo tiene 19, debería dejarla y alejarse para que ella pueda seguir con su vida, tener novios o cuando encuentre al indicado casarse pero la sola idea lo enfurece.

-Ella ha estado conmigo en los momentos más difíciles.- murmura.- No puedo dejarla.

-Pero si puedes engañarla.- dice irónicamente.- ¿Acaso eso no es peor?

-Hmmp.

Se aparta de su lado y lo rodea llegando a su escritorio, toma una libreta de notas y comienza a anotar algo, su mirada ha cambiado de nuevo. Sus ojos jade muestran determinación con una mezcla de dolor, arranca la nota y se la entrega.

-Tengamos una cita.

Le sonríe inocentemente y sale con tranquilidad de su oficina, revisa el papel y una estupida sonrisa aparece en su rostro al ver el número de ella anotado. Es una maldita locura, ella a aceptado estar con el, una cita no es nada si con ello asegura que la tendrá como tantas veces a soñado. Ella realmente lo tiene loco, lo suficiente como para pensar en salir con ella como si fuera un estudiante de preparatoria cuando ni con Ino tuvo una en sus tiempos.

Con Ino solo fueron fiestas alocadas de fraternidad o de ricos como acostumbran en su círculo social o los bailes de gala por algún cumpleaños o festejo. Sale de sus pensamientos cuando la puerta de su oficina se abre nuevamente dejando ver a la rubia que últimamente no ocupa sus pensamientos.

Arruga el papel en su mano y lo guarda en el bolsillo de su pantalón, ella parece molesta, no sonríe como de costumbre pero lo más preocupante es que por primera vez...

No siente nada al verla, ni siquiera remordimientos.


	2. Chapter 2

I.2

La imagen que le devuelve el espejo la deja satisfecha, su cabello rosa cae en suaves ondas por su espalda hasta por debajo de las caderas. Trato de que su maquillaje fuera de lo más natural acentuando sus labios con un rosa palo, decidió por vestir unos jeans de cintura alta negros y una blusa ombliguera de estampados de margaritas y cuello V.

Sus tenis blancos son cómodos, sonríe cuando la campanilla de su celular avisa del mensaje que estaba esperando. Toma sus cosas y pasa por la cocina en busca de la canasta que ha preparado, sale con tranquilidad y ahí está al final del camino el auto que va a recogerla.

No es el auto que conduce habitualmente y no es de sorprender puesto que no deben ser vistos en público.

Sube a la parte del copiloto y coloca su canasta en los asientos de atrás, abrocha el cinturón de seguridad y sonríe amablemente a modo de saludo. El hace lo mismo, su perfil griego es espectacular como todo en su persona, luce tan guapo con su camina azul rey con corte V que deja al descubierto sus musculosos brazos.

-¿Y a donde vamos?

-Oh si, mira.

Le enseña la pantalla de su celular y él parece memorizar el camino. Como de costumbre y siendo tan perfecto no es tan difícil para el identificar el camino. Pone el auto en marcha y ella sin pedirle su consentimiento enciende la radio y busca su estación favorita, esa donde suenan clásicos de distintos años.

Es una locura, mientras canta y baila en su asiento como si nada ocurriera por dentro está muriendo de nervios. No es su primera cita pero si es la primera con Uchiha Sasuke, el hombre con sus casi 28 es tan imponente y abrumador con su belleza que te hace diminuto con su sola presencia. Y sobre todo está el hecho de que tiene novia.

Yamanaka Ino.

La rubia despampanante que parece ser su contra parte en femenino, igual de hermosa y con un aura arrolladora, tiene un cuerpo espectacular y cada partícula de ella desborda sensualidad y elegancia. Por esa razón no entiende como alguien como Sasuke se fijo en ella, como es que teniendo una novia así está dispuesto a engañarla con ella.

No sabe con exactitud si piensa enredarse con él, para ser más exactos, no tiene idea de lo que siente, si es solo mera atracción sexual o simplemente está endiosada. Por eso optó por la cita, si Sasuke tenía la paciencia para salir con ella el tiempo que fuera necesario sin buscar acostarse con ella a la primera, entonces eso debía significar algo pero aún así ¿aceptaría ser su amante?

La sola idea había rondado sin parar su mente.

-Aun recuerdo la primera vez que te vi.- dice de pronto sin voltear a verlo, su mirada se pierde en las tiendas que pasan a moderada velocidad. -Tenia 14 años en ese entonces.

-Hn, debes estar bromeando.- suelta después de unos segundos de silencio.- ¿Como es que no te recuerdo Haruno?

-Bueno... no es como que nos conociéramos ¿Sabes?- murmura con una sonrisa nerviosa.- te vi un par de veces con tus amigos y con Ino, ya sabes, de lejitos.

-Eras una acosadora.

-Si lo dices así se oye de miedo.

-Así se les dice.

Voltea verlo ofendida pero no puede evitar reír cuando ve su sonrisa ladina divertida, Uchiha Sasuke tiene sentido del humor. Niega con la cabeza y regresa la vista al camino, estando a su lado es como si todo al rededor no importada, ni siquiera la rubia.

La chica de la que se están burlando y la que sufre todo el daño, no le gustaría ser ella pero tampoco quiere evitarlo. Sasuke no va a dejarla, se lo dejo claro hace una semana cuando hablaron en su oficina y aún así le dio su número.

Quizá todo se deba a que el era su amor platónico a los 13, desde la primera vez que lo vio se quedó prendada y comenzó a seguirlo en sus redes sociales con cuenta falsa pero todo eso terminó cuando se fue al extranjero a continuar con sus estudios huyendo de todo lo que la atormentaba.

Dejo a un lado sus ideas sobre el amor y continuo porque es parte de crecer y madurar. Ahora tenía 19 y había regresado en su búsqueda de empleo terminó en su empresa, si bien sabía que pertenecía a la familia Uchiha, no sabía que Sasuke la lideraba y siempre estaba ahí.

Hasta que lo vio en los pasillos cuando regresó de un viaje de negocios, creyó que no habría problema, que lo había superado y que todo sería normal pero entonces la tensión entre ellos comenzó a surgir, esa clase de química que se nota a mares de distancia.

Lo quiso ignorar pero fue difícil porque él parecía proponerse el hecho de no dejárselo tan fácil.

-Llegamos.

Sale de sus pensamientos y mira el lugar donde ha estacionado, los árboles los rodean y sonríe ampliamente, le gusta la naturaleza. Baja del auto emocionada y toma su canasta, rodea el auto de forma rápida y toma la mano de Sasuke para llevarlo con ella.

Lo hace inconscientemente y para cuando se da cuenta Sasuke ha entrelazado sus dedos con los de ella, su corazón da un vuelco.

Lo guía atreves del casi imperceptible sendero verde hasta llegar a la orilla de la playa, el sonido del mar la hace feliz. Suelta la mano de Sasuke y comienza a preparar todo, un ligero vacío se siente al no tener la cálida mano entrelazada a la suya. Decide ignorarlo y comienza a tender la manta que ha llevado.

Comienza a sacar todo lo que creyó conveniente para un día en la playa, ha comprado comida deliciosa para cualquiera porque no, no sabe cocinar. Nunca le ha interesado aprender tales artes culinarias, la cocina y ella con enemigas.

-Antes de que preguntes, nada de esto lo cocine yo.

-No se porque no me sorprende.

-Será porque soy bonita .- le guiña un ojo.- Ya sabes lo que dicen, si es bonita algún defecto debe tener. Y el mío es no saber cocinar.

-No se puede tener todo en esta vida.- siente un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas cuando se da cuenta que él no ha negado el hecho de que sea bonita.- Por suerte yo si sé cocinar.

Ahora el le guiña un ojo y toma una uva que lleva a su boca. Se queda embelesada viéndolo comer, ese hombre en definitiva tiene el don para todo. Ambos se acomodan en la manta y comienza a servirle un poco de comida, el día está soleado y los árboles favorecen con sombra, es un lugar maravilloso y alejado de la ciudad y la gente. Ideal para ellos.

-¿Cono aprendiste a cocinar?

-Soy el hermano de en medio, mi hermano menor tenía 12. Pase semanas a veces meses enteros cuidándolo.

Lo mira escéptica , no puede creerle porque es millonario, bien pudo poner a cientos de chefs a cocinar para ellos.

-Hubo tiempos difíciles Sakura, -murmura indiferente.- tuve que aprender a hacer muchas cosas para el.

Sabe a lo que se refiere con tiempos difíciles, aquellos donde su familia pereció y casi lo pierden todo. De no ser por la familia Yamanaka seguramente estarían en la ruina. Inoichi consintiendo como siempre hasta el más mínimo capricho de su hija.

¿Sasuke sabe que pertenece a la familia Yamanaka?

Lo ve de reojo y regresa la vista al frente, el mar es precioso. La sola idea de que Sasuke lo sepa hace que sienta una sensación de vacío en su estómago porque eso significaría que no le importa nada.

-Una moneda por tus pensamientos.- la voz seria de Sasuke la regresa a la realidad, está de frente a ella y se acomoda sobre la manta tomando sus piernas como almohada.- ¿En que tanto piensas Sakura?

Cierra los ojos y suspira, se ve precioso con su rostro tan sereno. Comienza a acariciarle el cabello y regresa la vista al mar, no puede decirle lo que piensa.

-En la universidad.

-¿Que carrera estás estudiando?

-Dirección y administración de empresas.

-Interesante.

Es realmente interesante cuando Sasuke comienza a contarle que estudio lo mismo, es enternecedor la manera en que habla con tal pasión de su profesión y trabajo. Lo escucha atentamente aportando comentarios de vez en cuando, comentarios que parecen sorprenderlo y fascinarlo al mismo tiempo.

Tienen la química perfecta pero eso no evita que por momentos fugaces piensen en lo mal que esta todo eso, sobre todo ella, ¿acaso está destinada a seguir los pasos de su madre? Una parte le dice que no pero la otra, esa que siente atracción por Sasuke, le dice que lo haga.

Ha huido a sentarse a la orilla de la playa con el agua mojando sus pies, Sasuke la ha seguido e imitado su acción, el atardecer comienza a asomarse.

-Si nos hubiéramos conocido cuando tenía 13- murmura.- ¿Crees que algo hubiese sido diferente?

-Hn, probablemente.- contesta. -En definitiva sería yo quien te hubiera invitado a salir. - sonríe ligeramente.- un par de citas hubiese bastado para conocerte y pedirte que fueras mi novia.

La mirada triste de Sasuke la hace sentir mal, quizá esté pensando lo mismo que ella. En cómo hubiese sido si fueran novios ¿habría funcionado? Habían llegado uno a la vida del otro demasiado tarde, la gratitud y el cariño lo unían a Ino y ella lo entendía. ¿Pero a ella quien la entendía? Él estaba pidiendo algo demasiado grande y egoísta pero lo peor era que ella lo estaba considerando.

¿Quien de los dos era peor?

Lo miro directamente a los ojos esperando que pudiera ver la súplica silenciosa en ellos, él se mantiene imperturbable. Tiene que decidir, toma el rostro de Sasuke entre sus manos y lo besa delicadamente. Quiere que sienta las emociones que causa en ella.

El beso es lento, ambos disfrutan de la sensación, los labios de Sasuke son tan dulces como siempre pensó. Entre abre sus labios permitiéndole paso a su lengua, el beso se vuelve más intenso pero no pierde todas las emociones que siente.

Las firmes manos de Sasuke la sujetan de la cintura y de forma suave se deja caer en la arena dejándola a ella encima. El beso se intensifica y siente las experimentadas manos de él recorrer su espalda por debajo de su blusa, la piel se le eriza y siente un hormigueo en el vientre.

Se aparte de golpe cuando el desabrocha su sostén y lo mira entre sorprendida y avergonzada, le da un beso en la frente y se levanta corriendo.

-Es hora de irnos.

Corre a recoger las cosas y acomodarlas en la canasta que ha llevado esa tarde, antes de que Sasuke termine de acercarse ella ha terminado y huye por el sendero camino al auto.

Durante el camino no dice palabra alguna, siente vergüenza por permitir que llegara tan lejos, tal como lo pensó, solo quiere acostarse con ella. Se siente estupida por pensar otra cosa, las amantes sirven solo para eso.

Siente ganas de llorar pero se fuerza a no hacerlo, las lagrimas no solucionan nada.

En cuanto el auto se estaciona desabrocha el cinturón lo más rápido posible pero antes de huir el sujeta su mano, se libra de forma un tanto agresiva que pareciera que su contacto quema.

-Gracias por todo.

Baja del auto sin esperar respuesta.

-Sakura.

Se congela unos segundos antes de cerrar la puerta y lo mira, no sabe como interpretar su mirada pero al ver que no dice nada se da la vuelta y prácticamente corre a su casa.

No quiere saber nada de Sasuke por ahora.

•••••••••••••••••

-Querida no te ofendas pero la función de la amante es quitarle las ganas.

-No me estás ayudando Kabuto.

-Alguien tiene que decírtelo. - mira sus uñas despreocupadamente.- querida, mereces más que ser la amante.

Sonríe ligeramente, Kabuto es su mejor amigo desde los 13 años, fue al primero que conoció cuando llegó a su nueva escuela y el primero que fue amable. Con el pasar del tiempo le confesó que era gay y se mostró tal cual era, ella no juzga a las personas así que no le importo. Es una buena persona, un poco muy sincero pero nada que no pueda soportar.

-Aunque el tipo está buenísimo- dice arreglando unos mechones platinados.- ¿Y si solo te lo follas una vez? - Sonríe descaradamente.-Ya sabes una vez y lo mandas al demonio, así no serás la amante y te quitas la curiosidad.

-No quiero que mi primera vez sea así.

¡Cariño! - se levanta de golpe y la mira sorprendido.- No lo puedo creer, ¿Nunca lo has hecho?

-Nop- desvía la mirada incómoda.- creí que te lo había dicho.

-Kami-sama nunca lo hiciste, nunca olvidaría algo así.

-Bueno...

-Definitivamente debes alejarte de Uchiha Sasuke.

Por primera vez en lo que va de la tarde lo ve serio, se sienta delante suyo de nuevo y niega con la cabeza. Ha pasado tres días desde que salió con Sasuke y no ha parado de darle vueltas a todo, De regreso de la universidad Kabuto decidió pasar la tarde en su casa y al ser su día libre no le vio problema, entonces aprovechó para contarle todo.

-La única que confundió las cosas fui yo pero él no parece ser tan malo.

-Querida, los peores hijos de puta tienen pinta de no serlo.

Kabuto asiente convencido de ello y ella suspira, la cabeza le duele.

-Dejemos ese tema de lado por ahora.- se levanta de nuevo, algo le dice que Kabuto no puede estar en el mismo lugar por más de cinco minutos.- hagamos tarde de películas.

La arrastra hasta la sala y mientras platica sobre lo mal que lo atendieron en la manicura escoge una película, una de terror por suerte porque el romanticismo no es bueno en esa situación. Corre a la cocina y prepara palomitas para ella porque él está a dieta y no puede comer grasas.

A media película la abraza.

-Cariño, la historia de tu madre no se repetirá en ti.

Se refugia en su abrazo y llora, suelta las lagrimas que ha estado reteniendo los últimos días. Kabuto es el único que la ha visto llorar, la conoce tanto que sabe incluso lo que está pensado antes de que ella misma sea consciente.

-Y en dado caso de qué fuera así- murmura.- Ino es una perra con P mayúscula y lo merece. - le acaricia el cabello.- Su madre también lo merecía y probablemente la única que no merece nada de esto eres tú.

No sabe que decirle, no quiere ser la victima en todo esto.

Y todo viene por errores del pasado, si tan solo su madre no se hubiese metido con Inoichi. Ella no habría nacido y nada de eso estaría pasando ahora, pero no, Mebuki se enamoro del hombre equivocado como lo está haciendo ella. Del amor que sentía por Yamanaka Inoichi no le importó que fuera casado y con una hija, aceptó ser su amante y del producto de esa relación nació ella.

Inoichi abandonó a Mebuki en cuanto se enteró.

Solo se encargó de mantenerla depositando cierta cantidad todos los principios de mes, una cantidad suficiente para que Mebuki no rebajara y pudiera darle una vida decente.

Pero Mebuki enfermo de Cáncer.

Cuando tenia 12 años ella murió y entonces Inoichi apareció para hacerse cargo de ella, bien pudo dejarla a su suerte pero en lugar de eso la llevó con él. Quizá fue el remordimiento de no haber estado con Mebuki durante su enfermedad o el que nunca la conociera, quien sabe, pero inocentemente creyó que la integraría a su familia.

Que ingenua.

Solo la llevo a casa por órdenes de la señora Yamanaka, la verdadera cabeza de la familia. Cuando se enteró del desliz de su marido decidió hacerse cargo de la situación, le ordenó que la llevara a ella a la casa principal para mantenerla vigilada. Como no era digna de estar con ellos le dio la segunda casa, una más pequeña dentro del territorio Yamanaka.

Incluso la hizo firmar un contrato con ciertas condiciones, si bien disfrutaba del dinero de Inoichi, no tenía los mismo privilegios que Ino. El contrato era específico, nadie debía saber quien era ella, si bien estudiaba en el mismo colegio que la rubia, no se dirigían la palabra.

Ino la detestaba.

Al igual que la señora Yamanaka, así que entre ambas se encargaron de recordarle cada día quién era y de donde venía. Hicieron de su infancia un infierno, así que cuando tenía 15, gracias a su inteligencia ganó una beca para estudiar en el extranjero.

Se sorprendió mucho cuando Inoichi firmó los papeles y la dejó marchar.

-Oye, ¿El Uchiha Sabe que tu y la rubiecita son hermanas?

-Medias hermanas- aclara.- Y no lo creo, ella niega mi existencia.

-Que locura, una es su novia y la otra estuvo a nada de ser su amante- susurra.- Esto es muy buen material para un fanfic.

Niega con la cabeza, Kabuto y sus ideas a veces sobre pasan los límites. Se aparta de su lado y va por su celular, tiene que ver que en su trabajo no hayan cambiado los planes. Lo desbloquea y siente como el corazón de la un brinco cuando aparece en la pantalla el nombre de Sasuke.

**Uchiha**:

"Tenemos que hablar."

**N/A:** ¿y bien? ¿Que os pareció? En esta historia Kabuto es un personaje 100% bueno e incondicional de Sakura. En la mayoría de los fics que e leído e visto que sus "amiguis" son Ino, Hinata, Matsuri o Tenten. Quise cambiar un poco eso y espero que no me odien por eso :))

**Koi No Yokan:**Es la sensación que se tiene cuando, cuando dos personas se conocen, ambos saben que van a enamorarse irremediablemente.


End file.
